


Why Kevin's Third Eye is Sewn Shut

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body mutilation, M/M, Manipulation, naive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin shares his tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kevin's Third Eye is Sewn Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, but if it's been explained why his eye is sewn then I haven't heard it yet. This was just a short drabble I wrote for a friend on tUmblr.

I loved him. I loved Diego. I loved him when he first came to Desert Bluffs. His walk, his suit, his hair, everything about him just screamed that he was a man of charm and power. It was when he turned those soulless black eyes upon me at the community meeting that I fell in love. The community meeting where he pitched the idea of Strex Corp.  
From the ground up he built his empire. He was ruthless and merciless and he squashed everyone in his path. It was there that I fell deeper in love. He was a man of blood and sweat, provided they weren’t his, and it was this control he had over everything that I began to fantasize about him controlling me. About sitting at his feet with a heavy leather collar while he pet my head like a dog.  
And then he came to me with a job! I was already the town’s radio host, but he wanted me to be the voice of Strex Corp as well as Desert Bluffs. he really knew how to twist me around his finger. How to crush me in he gears of his larger scheme. I’m sad to say….I was naive enough to take the job.  
The job wasn’t much different than my old job. The recording equipment and studio had changed, but the content didn’t. I still reported the news while praising Strex Corp and all it’s little pieces, but now I was doing it under the watch of those soulless black eyes.   
After a while I learned that Diego liked to play favorites. He liked to do this to manipulate others into doing his bidding while giving things up like sick days, vacation time, even allowing their wages to be split. I quickly became his favorite and the rest of the workers saw me as dirt on their shoes.   
I had a feeling that Diego knew just how I felt. How could he have not? He’s such a brilliant wonderful man. And then one day he decided to cash in on my feelings as it were…  
We had a few dates. Lavish dates. Diego was a man of hedonism and greed. We ate at the finest restaurants and went to the finest shows and he ave what little affection I wanted, but that was it. I thought things were going well all things considered.  
But then…that one day happened.  
'Give me your third eye,' he said to me. I was in shock. My third eye was a part of me. Why did he want it, and could I even give it to him? I wanted to refuse but…I couldn't. I loved him. If you love someone you give them things. You give yourself to them, so why shouldn't I give him what he wanted? 'If you truly love me you will give me your eye,' he said, and I couldn't argue.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so much when I pried my eye out, but Diego was happy. That was all that mattered, right? He was so loving to me afterwards. He had my socket stitched close with such gentle care. Such gentle loving care. I don’t know what he did with my eye. I never asked, he never told. But from then on…I was his.  
Forever.


End file.
